


In love with the shape of you

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 19 - Formal Wear, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray looks really good in a suit, even if he just wants to take it off. Natsu offers to help Gray out, but he doesn't give the kind of help he promises.





	In love with the shape of you

Natsu is going to have to remember to thank Erza for threatening his boyfriend.

“Do you think she meant it when she said she would murder me if I lost my clothes?” Gray asks, fiddling with the buttons of his suit.

Gray looks  _ good. _ Natsu's seen him in a suit before, but never one that's been tailored so precisely. Natsu has the sudden urge to find every pair of pants Gray has that don't show off his thighs and burn them. And the way that suit jacket hugs him tight around the ribs before giving way to the swell of his pecs-  _ Fuck. _ Is it weird that Natsu notices more about Gray's shape when he's wearing something that's been altered to fit him perfectly?

Not that Natsu couldn't map out Gray's body in the dark. He could trace his fingers over every contour of Gray's body with his eyes closed and know exactly where every ridge of bone, bulge of muscle, and each dip in between is before touching it. There's just something about the way that dark fabric clings to Gray that has Natsu's eyes doing the same.

“She was probably exaggerating,”  Natsu says, “but not by much.” Gray's shoulders sag. “It is her and Lucy’s wedding, after all.” Gray sighs. “Let's not give them more to worry about today.”

Gray sighs again, a little more dramatic and says, “I know. I'm just so  _ hot.” _ Natsu can't help but agree. “I mean, I made it all the way through the ceremony,” he complains. “It's the reception. Can't I at least take the jacket off? We've already done pictures!”

“Maybe if we weren't in the fanciest place in Magnolia,” Natsu says. “I'm pretty sure this venue has a dress code or some shit.”

“Ugh.” Gray tosses back the rest of his champagne. Natsu watches the column of his throat, watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. He follows suit, slamming his own flute back before taking both glasses and setting them on a nearby table.

“Wanna get out of your jacket for a few?” Natsu asks. Gray raises a brow. “Saw a storage closet on the way in. I'm sure Erza won't miss us.”

Sure enough, Erza and Lucy are chatting with Sting and Rogue, no doubt about what they have to look forward to now that they're married.

“Yeah,” Gray says. “Yeah, okay.”

Natsu hopes no one notices how hard he stares at Gray's ass as Gray leads the way to the entrance.

“Where to?” Gray asks when they set foot in the hall.

Natsu takes his hand. “This way.”

As soon as Natsu has the door shut behind them, Gray's undoing the buttons to his jacket.

“Hold on,” Natsu says, lacing his fingers through Gray's.

“Natsu, I'm hot,” Gray whines.

“Yeah,” Natsu purrs. “You are.”

“What are you talking about?” Gray asks. But Natsu's biting his lip, thumbs slowly rubbing circles into the backs of Gray's hands. “Are you turned on right now?” he asks, exasperated.

“You look,” Natsu says, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Gray stares hard at Natsu's mouth. “Really fucking good in that suit.” Natsu slides his hands from Gray's hips, up and over his chest, relishing in the feel of the fine material beneath his palms. He takes Gray's tie in hand and pulls him a little closer. “I really wanna fuck you right now,” he breathes against Gray's lips. “But I’d settle for-”

Gray closes the distance between them, mouth claiming Natsu's savagely. Natsu presses Gray back against the shelf, kisses Gray just as hard, yanking on Gray's tie to get a better angle to fuck his tongue into Gray's mouth. When Gray starts grinding against him Natsu pulls back, gasping. “Let me blow you,” Natsu says. He'd ask, but they both know what the answer would be.

Gray nods shakily, undoing his belt so quickly Natsu barely sees him move. Gray has his pants and boxers tugged halfway down his thighs by the time Natsu is on his knees. Gray grabs at his tie. “Leave the rest,” Natsu breathes, eyes raking over Gray in that  _ damn suit. _ “Just until I'm done.”

Gray looks ready to protest, so Natsu trails his tongue over the head of Gray's cock.

“Fuck,” Gray hisses. Natsu knows it isn't fair but at the moment, he isn't overly concerned. “I’ll try.”

Natsu licks along the underside of Gray's cock, tongue tracing over the vein that nearly runs from base to tip. Gray releases a harsh breath, fingers threading into Natsu's hair and fisting there. Natsu slides his lips over Gray's cock, taking all of him, slowly just to hear Gray's breath come quicker. He pulls back, tongue curling against Gray's shaft and sucking hard at the tip. Gray curses, fingers tightening in Natsu’s hair. Natsu sucks Gray down again, bobbing his head to the rhythm of muttered  _ ohs _ and  _ fucks. _

“Natsu,” Gray rasps. “Baby, I need- I need more.”

Natsu releases Gray's cock with a pop. “Fuck my face,” he says, looking up at Gray, still dressed for the most part, and looking so hot and so fucked out. “You've been so good.” Natsu tongues the tip of Gray's length. “I want you to.”

Gray’s hands shake, but he holds Natsu in place and pushes into Natsu's mouth. He rocks his hips gently at first. Then Natsu moans around him and Gray's head falls back. He snaps his hips forward, starts fucking Natsu's mouth with vigour.  He's getting loud, Natsu knows it could get them caught, but he loves having Gray like this, needy in a way only he can satisfy.

Gray’s cock slides into Natsu's throat and Natsu swallows around him. Gray chokes out a warning, head rolling forward so Natsu understands just how close he is. One look into Natsu's eyes has Gray spilling over Natsu’s tongue. Gray can barely move but for the tremors that rock his frame, so Natsu starts moving on him again until Gray is sated and sinks back against the shelves.

Gray weakly helps Natsu back up to his feet. He chuckles. “Ya got a little something…” He gestures to the side of Natsu's mouth.

Natsu goes to wipe it with his sleeve and Gray catches his wrist. “I imagine if I'm not allowed to take my clothes off, you can't wipe  _ that _ on yours.”

Natsu's about to ask what exactly he should do, but Gray pulls him forward by the tie and licks it off before dragging his tongue over Natsu’s lips. Gray kisses Natsu, slow and soft. Natsu tastes like him, and it's almost enough to have him hard all over again. Natsu grinding against his hip reminds Gray that Natsu hasn't had what he just had, so he asks, “Want me to take care of you?”

Natsu laughs, pushing against Gray’s chest. “Nah.” He pulls Gray's boxers back up. “We should probably get back inside. I can wait. I mostly feel bad that you didn't get to take your jacket off for a while.”

Gray, pants up and shirt tucked back in, tugs on Natsu's belt once his own is buckled. “I don't care about that anymore.” He palms at Natsu's arousal.

“Nnn,” Natsu breathes, head falling forward to rest on Gray's shoulder.

Gray presses a little harder. “I don't want to leave you like this. It isn't fair.”

Natsu nods, hips rolling into Gray's touch. “Maybe, just for a minute-” There’s a knock at the door.

“Natsu?” Sting calls. “Sorry to, um, interrupt.”

“We don't have time to be polite,” Rogue says. “Erza will kill them if she finds them first.”

“Right,” Sting says. “If you're done, uh-”

“Fooling around,” Rogue finishes for him.

“Oh, my gods.” Gray shoves his face into the crook of Natsu's neck, mortified. Natsu laughs.

“Erza’s looking for you. You better come out,” Rogue says.

Natsu opens the door and pulls Gray out, despite Gray trying to make his way behind a stack of boxes.

Sting hands them each a glass of wine, which Gray downs before snatching Natsu's out of his hand and chugging that as well. “If Erza asks, we found you in the bathroom,” he says, slipping an arm around Rogue’s waist and leading him back to the lounge.

“You good?” Natsu asks.

Gray nods. “Yeah, that was embarrassing, but it was kinda hot until we got found out.”

“Exhibitionist,” Natsu snorts. Gray elbows him.

“Shut up. Let's get back.” Gray walks off. He calls over his shoulder, “Imagine if we got married. No one could get mad at us for sneaking off to screw around.”

Natsu smiles. That's the first time Gray has brought up marriage. Natsu catches up and slides his fingers through Gray's. “I guess there's only one way to find out.”

“Yeah,” Gray says, unable to look Natsu in the eye. He gives Natsu’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I guess there is.”

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this was almost just "Natsu @ Gray: too hot, hot damn" but I figured I should be a little more mature than that.


End file.
